Mandy
Mandy is a sane and smart young girl from the town of Endsville. She is the heroine of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, which takes place in Endsville. That town is located in Canada. She is also the best friend of the Grim Reaper (Or Grim) and is a rape victim of Insane Woody, along with her friend Billy. Mandy has rarely been in important poops, but she is uber powerful. Mandy Virus Dark Mandy, Mandy's rival once unleashed a virus that could turn anyone but Mandy into zombies. There weren't many victims, but the few who were infected include Satan and Giygas. Fortunately, Mandy cured it in the end. Moves Mandy can use an Exploding Blazing Side Kick and shatter their skulls with her Headache Maker move. Mandy also can spin kick diagonally, a move she calls the Helicopter Kick. Mandy can use a Head on Assault to bury her foes into the ground. Her Final Smash involves her tearing the fabric of the universe with her smile "Must. Not. SMILE!!!" is what she says. Prank Bramblewhisker and Tails pulled a prank on Mandy. After that, she swore revenge on them and is threatening to kill them. Character Info Likes *Evil *Dictatorships *Satan *Demonic things *Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom. *Wanting to overthrow Weegee for Empress of Canada *Ratigan (She was a childhood friend and wants to ressurect him) Dislikes *Goodness *Idiots *Billy (Sometimes) *Cuteness *Being happy *Bramblewhisker *Tails *Getting Raped by Insane Woody *Tubby *Giygas *Shrek *Ultran Fate *Being on fire Friends *Ratigan *The Toxic Army *Satan (The Red Guy) (Her father) *Billy (sometimes) *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B *Kirby *McGee from Camp Lakebottom *Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom *Squirt from Camp Lakebottom *Olimar *Vinnie from Sift Heads Enemies *Dark Mandy *Tubby *Bramblewhisker *Tails *Insane Woody *Irwin (He has a crush on Mandy) Era of Weird Mandy appears in Chapter 11 in Book 3, where she and Gretchen try to kill Dr. Cyanide. It failed, but she did get revenge on Bramblewhisker. She and Gretchen were, however, hit by multiple Chidoris, electrical energy spheres. Mandyism Mandy is the founder of Mandyism. This is the religion that worships her. Quotes *"I Feel the need, the need for bleed" *"No mercy" *"I'll miss you, but my aim is improving." Trivia *Mandy is able to warp reality using her smile. *Using her smile, she can also turn into Dark Mandy. Dark Mandy is also the daughter of Giygas. *Her greatest fear is Shrek and Giygas. *She may be the daughter of Satan. *She is believed to be half demon herself, like Billy's cousin Nergal Jr. *She is part of The Dimension Warriors, along with Kirby, R.O.B., and more. *Her goal is to ressurect Ratigan. *She is one of the most powerful children in the universe. *Even Skodwarde fears her. *She was Canadia's president for about thirty seconds, before being challenged to a Pokémon battle and being arrested afterhand. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RISD Category:Americans Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Canadians Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Evil Protagonists Category:Children Category:Possible Villains Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Era of Weird Category:Badass Characters Category:Badass girls Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Town Bullies Category:Articles involving Mandy Category:LGBT Category:War of the Squads Characters